When fear came this world
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Laura is a fearless girl who was never really afraid of things. But one day everything changes. What will she do? Will she find love? New friend ship? Fight? Fear? Find out on when fear came to this word
1. Chapter 1

When fear came to the world EP 1

With laura at her locker

Laura: *using her phone*

Her messages

Laura: hey ross(:

Ross: hey wyd.? :D

Laura: nun much in my boring school hbu.?

Ross: same -.-

Laura: oh

Ross: so halloween is coming up and I'm having a party and i was thinking if you wanted to come.?(:

Laura: sure what time.?

Ross: at 11:00

Laura: got it

Ross: but I need you to preform with me

Laura: i thought Megan was.?

Ross: she was but she got hurt

Laura: oh...idk ross

Ross: please.!

Laura: fine

Ross: yay.! :D

Laura: well g2g see ya later ross(:

Ross: alright but promise you'll come

Laura: I wouldn't miss it(:

Ross: thanks laura(:

Laura: your welcome ross..bye(:

Ross: bye(:

Laura: *smiles at her phone*

Teacher: *walks by*

Laura: *sees her and quickly throws her phone in her locker and takes out her calculator and starts pressing buttons*

Teacher: *looks at her*

Laura: *smiles* just uh practicing for my math test *smiles*

Teacher: ms marano I saw that now You know what that means.?

Laura: you'll forgive me.? *smiles*

Teacher: guess again

Laura: detention.?

Teacher: after school *leaves*

Laura: *rolls her eyes* what ever

? & ?: *walk up to her laughing*

?: wow laura you should really be careful next time *laughs*

Laura: and you should get a friend who likes your stupid jokes *smiles*

?: meany.!

Laura: look I'm sorry zack it's cuz I'm just really tired and I barely got enough sleep yesterday

Zack: ohhhh here comes the laura method

Laura: what's the laura method.?

Zack: it's this thing Sara,jenny,Melanie and I made up we call it "the laura method"

Laura: why.?

Zack: because when something happens to you it's usually because of jazzy

Jazzy: what.?! (Her real name is jasmine but they call her jazzy for short)

Laura: that is actually Very catchy *laughs*

Zack: *laughs* so what did jazzy do now.?

Laura: she made me talk with her on the phone til 1:00 in the morning.!

Jazzy: hey it was important.!

Laura: talking with you on the phone about what you should wear for a school day is not important.!

Jazzy: excuse me it is if you want to looking stunning.! *flips her hair*

Laura, zack: *laughs*

?: *behind them* boo.!

Everyone exept laura: *screams*

Laura: nice try Sara *smiles*

Sara: man laura your never afraid of anything *laughs*

Laura: it's a gift *smiles*

Jazzy: that was so not cool

Sara: but it was funny *smiles*

Laura: you even scared zack *laughs*

Zack: what.?! Nu-uh.!

Laura: uh-huh

Zack: I was just trying to be polite

Sara: sure zack *laughs*

Jazzy: lets just get to class before we get in trouble

Everyone- jazzy: yea *everyone start walking including jazzy*

*they hear someone scream*

Sara: that must be Melanie.!

Everyone: *including some students run to a room where they heard Melanie scream*

With Melanie

Melanie: get off of me.!

Teacher: brain.!

Melanie: I don't have a brain with me.! Well I do but it's in my head.!

?: *runs in* Melanie.!

Melanie: jenny.! Help me.!

Jenny: *pushes the teacher off* get off of her.!

Teacher: *falls*

Jenny: *helps Melanie up*

Melanie: *gets up* jerk.!

Everyone: *bursts in*

Melanie: *steps on his foot*

Teacher: brain.! *grabs her arm*

Melanie: ahhh.!

Zack: hey.! *punches him*

Teacher: *punches him back*

Laura: hey.! *jumps on top of him so he lets her go*

Teacher: *tries to walk away*

Jazzy: no way old guy.! *grabs into one of his leg*

Teacher: brain.!

Jenny: we don't have brains with us.! *holds onto his other leg*

Melanie: *pulls her arm away* ha.! *starts pulling his hair*

Sara: *pulls his hair to*

Zack: *about to punch him*

?: *walks in* what the hell is going on in here.!?

Everyone: *freezes*

Zack: *has his arm up and fist looking like he's gonna punch him*

Laura: *laughs nervously* principal Gonzalez so good to see you *smiles nervously*

PG (principal Gonzalez): in my office now.! *mad*

Zack: no thanks...what if we don't want to.?

PG: *looks at them*

10 seconds later

Laura,jenny,Sara,Melanie,jazzy,zack: *in is office all sitting on a couch looking down at the floor*

PG: *looks at them* anything you have to say.?

Sara: *looks up* thats a wonderful tie your wearing mr Gonzalez *smiles nervously*

PG: *mad*

Sara: right everyone.?

Eveyone-Sara & PG: yeaaa *smiles nervously*

PG: *mad*


	2. Chapter 2

When fear came to this world EP 2 part 1

With the gang after school

The gang: *walks out*

Laura: I can't believe we have detention *rolls her eyes*

Melanie: ik right.!

Zack: I don't even remember him as one of our teachers doe

Laura: weird...hey did you guys get invited to ross party.?

Jenny,Sara,jazzy,zack,melanie: yea.

Laura: me to *smiles* I can't wait...well I better go guys

Melanie: hey can I come over.?

Laura: sure

Everyone: *says bye and leaves*

With laura and Melanie

Melanie: I know you like ross laura

Laura: yea yea

Melanie: *laughs* he likes you to you know.?

Laura: no he doesn't besides he's dating Megan

Melanie: did you see him at all today with her.?

Laura: no I only texted him at school

Melanie: well still there not dating they broke up

Laura: oh

Both: *keep walking*

Melanie: ...ik your happy inside *laughs*

Laura: Melanie.! *laughs*

Melanie: *laughs* it's true...

Laura,Melanie: *walk different directions*

Melanie: *stops walking* woah wait where are you going.?

Laura: through the cemitary why.?

Melanie: I don't think we should go there

Laura: why.? *opens the the door*

Melanie: *walks up to her* it's scary

Melanie,laura: *enter the cemitary*

Laura: come on what's so scary about a cemitary.?

Melanie: dead people.!

Laura: *laughs* come on Melanie...your not supposed to be scared about the dead ones...it's the ones that were burried alive...

Melanie: ugh.! Laura.!

Laura: *laughs* but anyways *stops walking and turns to look at melanie* he woudnt ask me out..

Melanie: yes he would I can feel it *smiles*

Laura: thennnnnnn why doesn't he just ask me out.?

Melanie: cuz he's probably...scared

Laura: *confused* of what.?

Melanie: you saying no

Laura: why would me saying no be scary.?

Melanie: you know denial.?

Laura: *confused*

Melanie: he's scared to ask you out because he's afraid you'll say no

Laura: *confused* well I still don't get how that would be scary *gets off the thingy and keeps walking*

Melanie: because nothing scares you *rolls her eyes* you know your not normal *follows her*

Laura,Melanie: *they hear a noise* Melanie: what was that.?

Laura: um probably just the wind

*they hear it get closer*

Melanie: that's not the wind laura.!

Laura: um...*looks up* um Melanie.! There it is.! *points up*

Melanie: ahhhhhh.! *runs off*

Laura: just kidding.!

Melanie: *stops running and looks at her*

Laura: it's just a cat...a ghost cat.!

Melanie: I hate you.!

Laura: love you to *smiles and runs up to her*

Melanie,laura: *leave the cemitary and go to Laura's house*

?: *looks at them growls and flys up about to get them*

?,?: *run up to it*

?: *looks at them*

?: *zaps it*

?: *cant fly up*

?: *captures it*

?: wow another monster huh.?

?: yup well lets go.! *walks left*

?: steve.!

Steve: *turns around* yea honey.?

?: the house is to the right

Steve: oh right thanks honey *walks right with her*

?: honey please don't call me honey when were hunting call me by my name it makes me feel younger *smiles*

Steve: alright...let's go home Lauren

Lauren: thank you *smiles*

Lauren,Steve: *go home*

With laura

Laura: *texting melanie*

Melanie: hey I still think that's a monster or something

Laura: please Melanie if it was I would've seen it

Melanie: what if it ran away.?

Laura: what if it's not real.? Witch it's not

Melanie: fine but I'm still scared

Laura: why do you always get scared a lot.?

Melanie: hey it's not only me it's also zack,Sara,jenny,and jazzy

Laura: yea I know but you always get scared a lot how come.?

Melanie: well becuz of test,talking to boys,talking to my mom and dad,teachers,and mostly public speaking I freze up when it's my turn to present something..

Laura: wow your a hot mess

Melanie: lol so what are you afraid of.?

Laura: well nothing really

Melanie: I told you nothing scares you.!

Laura: lol...hey guess what.?!

Melanie: what.?

Laura: ross just texted me.!

Melanie: yay.! Answer him.!

Laura: k *opens her laptop and gets a video chat call and except it*

?: hey laura.!

Laura: hey jenny.! What's up

Jenny: well Melanie just texted me that ross texted you.!

Laura: yup.! *smiles*

Jenny: well answer him.!

Laura: ok.!...*gets another video chat call* wait hold on got another chat *excepts it*

?: have you texted him.?! *appers next to jenny on the laptop like a 3 way video chat*

Laura: no Melanie cuz I keep getting video chats

Melanie,jenny: well just text him quick

Laura: k *gets 3 more calls* really.?!

?: hey laurlaur

Laura: hey jazzy

?: hey Laura.!

Laura: hey zack

?: hey guys.!

Everyone: hey Sara.!

Laura: ok guys now can I message ross.?

Everyone: go ahead.!

Laura: *laughs and texts him*

*there conversation*

Ross: hey laura(:

Laura: hey ross sorry I didn't answer

Ross: it's all good since you texted me now(:

Laura: cool(:

Ross: so um laura I need to ask you something...

*out of the conversation*

Laura: I think ross wants to ask me out.! *screams and her face turns red*

The girls: ahhhhh.! *laughs*

Zack: why am I even in here.?

The girls: because you love us like our brother *smiles*

Zack: I'm afraid to say it's true

The girls: awwww *smiles*

Zack: *laughs*

Sara: anyways answer him.!

Laura: k

*there conversation*

Ross: so um laura I need to ask you something

Laura: sure what's up ross.?

Ross: will you ummm...

Laura: yes.?

Ross: um...nvm

*out of the conversation*

Laura: *sad*

The group: what's wrong.?

Laura: he didn't ask me out..

Melanie: I told you.!

Jenny: what did you tell her.?

Melanie: that ross is scared.!

Jenny,Sara,jazzy,zack: of what.?

Melanie: that she'll say no.!

Laura: well your right.!

Melanie: I told you.! BAM WHAT.?!

Laura: but.!

The group: but what.?

Laura: I still don't see how me saying no is scary..

The group: because nothing scares you!

Laura: *laughs*

Jazzy: anyways laura just answer him it would be rude if you don't

Laura: k

*there conversation*

Ross: um...nvm

Laura: oh...um ok..

Ross: sorry I just forgot what I needed to ask you

Laura: it's ok maybe you'll remember soon..

With ross

*out of the conversation*

Ross: i do but I just can't say it

?: *pops out of no where* can't say what.?!

Ross: ahhhh.! *screams like a girl*

?: *starts laughing*

Ross: Rydel not cool

Rydel: but it was funny *laughs*

Ross: *looks down*

Rydel: what's wrong.? *sits next to him*

Ross: I just...

?: you like laura.!

Ross: stop doing that.!

Rydel: this is serious rocky

Rocky: ohhhhh then riker,Ratliff,Ryland: the gig is up.! We can't scare him any more.! Ryland,Ratliff,riker: *walk in* dang it.!

Ross: it's true I do like laura

Riker: than why don't you just ask her out.?

Ross: idk

Rydel: I wish zack would ask me out

Riker: aww my little sister is growing up *smiles*

Rydel: *laughs*

Riker: but I think there's only one girl who is beautiful *smiles*

Ryland,Ratliff,rocky: me to *smiles*

*everyone says it at the same time*

Rocky: jenny

Riker: jazzy

Ratliff: Melanie

Ryland: Sara

Rydel: zack

Ross: laura

Everyone: *start laughing*

Rydel: but still just take chances ross...what if she feels the same way and you don't make a move...she won't wait forever

Ross: your right Rydel thanks

Rydel: your welcome besides I'm really nice *smiles*

Ross: well I better answer her *takes out his phone*

Rydel: wait she messaged you and you never answered.?!

Ross: no

Rydel: ahhh idiot.! *smacks his head*

Ross: ouch.! What was that for.?!

Rydel: for making her wait.!

Ross: oops.!

Rydel: just message her.!

Ross: right right *messages her*

Stormie,mike: *downstairs* dinner is ready.!

Everyone: *looks at each other and run downstairs*

Ross: *sends her a text and starts eating with the rest*

With laura

Laura: he still hasn't messaged me.!

Melanie: maybe he's eating dinner.?

Laura: I doubt it *gets a text* oh you were right *laughs*

Everyone: *laughs*

Jazzy: well answer him.!

Laura: ok ok *answers him*

*there conversation*

Ross: sorry I was eating dinner

Laura: it's ok

Ross: so wyd.?

Laura: nun much just video chatting hbu.?

Ross: I'm just happy(:

Laura: why.? Lol

Ross: cuz tomarrow is hollween.!

Laura: wow ross(x

Ross: what.? Lol

Laura: your so childish.!(x

Ross: nu-uh.!

Laura: Shuree

Ross,laura: *keep texting each other for the rest of the afternoon and now it's 12:00 and laura stopped video chatting with her friends*

*there conversation*

Laura: well I better go or else imma be in a bad mood tomarrow lol

Ross: me to I need to get my beauty sleep lol

Laura: what beauty.?

Ross: -.-

Laura: I'm just kidding ross(x

Ross: any was goodnight laura 3

Laura: goodnight ross 3

*end of there conversation*

With ross

Ross: *smiles and puts his phone away and goes to sleep*

With laura

Laura: *smiles and puts her phone under her pillow and goes to sleep*

1 hour later (1:00 A.M)

With laura

Laura: *sleeping*

*her phone starts vibrating under her pillow*

Laura: really.? *takes her phone from under her pillow and answers it* hello.?

?: laura.?

Laura: jasmine it's one in the Morning and you have the nerve to call me right now.?! I'm sleeping.!

Jazzy: but it's super important.!

Laura: fine...*rubs her eyes* what's wrong.?

Jazzy:...what should I wear for tomarrow.? I need your help again..

Laura: no

Jazzy: please I'm your bestfriend

Laura: and jenny,Sara,zack,and Melanie to

Jazzy: yea yea but I'm the main one

Laura: Actually Melanie is...

Jazzy: meany.!

Laura: I'm sorry jazzy...you all are my best friends and I love you all but I met Melanie since we were 5

Jazzy: it's ok laura but I will forgive you if you do me a favor..

Laura: I'm listening...

Jazzy: you have to help me with my cloths for tomarrow.! *smiles*

Laura: *laughs* fine...I have a crazy best friend

Jazzy: thank you *smiles*

Jazzy,laura: *start talking about jazzys cloths for tomarrow...*


	3. Chapter 3

When fear can to the world EP 3

The next day in the morning with laura

Laura: *goes downstairs and enters the kitchen* goodmorning

Lauren: *cooking* morning

Laura: love you already late *puts on her bookbag about to leave*

Lauren: not so fast your not leaving without breakfast *hands her breakfast*

Laura: what is this.? *grabs it* are you trying to make me die.?

Lauren: no it's healthy.!

Laura: *whispers* no thanks *turns around and throws it in the trash can* so uh *grabs a water bottle* Ross's party is tonight and I was thinking if I can go... *smiles*

Lauren: actually your dad and I were thinking no cirfue

Laura: *smiles* really.?!

Lauren: yea and we both decide you can't go outside at all.! *smiles*

Laura: what.?! Why not.?!

Lauren: because it halloween-

Laura: exactly it's halloween where the party's come from.!

Lauren: my point is there can many strangers at that party and you can get robbed honey...

Laura: don't you trust me.?!

Lauren: of course I do

Laura: well your sure not showing it *leaves*

Lauren: *sighs*

With laura at school

Laura: *walking*

?: *taps her shoulder*

Laura: *turns around and looks at ?* oh hey ross *smiles*

Ross: hey *smiles* I can't wait for tonight's performance

Laura: um ross about that I uh can't preform...

Ross: what.?!

Laura: I'm sorry *about to walk away*

Ross: *stops her* no it's ok but you are coming to the party right.?

Laura: well-

Ross: cuz I really want to see you there *smiles*

Laura: Fine *smiles*

Ross: *smiles*

Laura: I'm still sorry I can't preform

Ross: *about to answer*

?: *behind her* that's ok *stands next to ross and smiles* that's what the profenicalls are for...*smiles*

Laura: *fake smiles* megannnnnn so good to see you

Megan: that and also the fact that I'm gonna preform and not you *smiles*

Laura: ok.?

Megan: *smiles*

Laura: well I better go *about to leave*

Ross: yea me to

Megan: wait I have to talk to my besty um-

Laura: laura

Megan: um right my besty laura *smiles*

Laura: besty.?

Megan: yea silly

Ross: well I should go bye laura *smiles*

Laura: by ross *smiles*

Ross: *smiles and leaves*

Laura: *turns around and watches him leave and smiles*

Megan: ok listen loser..

Laura: *looks at her*

Megan: you better stay away from my ross ok.?

Laura: your ross.? Please he doesn't even like you

Megan: of course he does

Laura: yea keep thinking that

Megan: look just stay away from ross or I will make your life miserable *smiles*

Laura: well that's gonna be hard Megan *smiles*

Megan: and why is that.?

Laura: because I would have to care what you say to me for that to happen *smiles*

Megan: *mad* ugh..! *leaves*

Laura: *laughs and starts walking inside*

Later that day after school

Laura: *walking*

Jazzy: laura.!

Laura: yes.?

Jazzy: *walks up to her* thanks for helping me with my outfit *smiles*

Laura: your welcome but the good thing is that we both agreed yesterday that you won't call me *smiles*

Jazzy: umm laura.? We didn't agree on that

Laura: what.? Of course we did I remember it exactly how it happend

Jazzy: well that's not how it happend

Laura: well how did it happend.?

*there flashback*

Laura: *half asleep*

Jazzy: thanks laura my outfit is so cute.!

Laura: *almost falling asleep* yea sure

Jazzy: so tomarrow can you help me again.? *smiles*

Laura: *really close to falling asleep doesn't know what she's saying* sure

Jazzy: wow I thought you would say no *laughs*

Laura: well I didn't *falling asleep*

Jazzy: well I'm gonna let you sleep now *smiles*

Laura: ok thanks

Jazzy: sure

Laura: bye

Jazzy: bye *hangs up*

Laura: *hangs up and falls asleep right away*

*end of there flashback*

Laura: what.?! But-but I was half asleep.!

Jazzy: but you agreed and a promise is a promise

Laura: aww man

Jazzy: *laughs*

Laura: *starts laughing* im gonna kill you one day

Jazzy: *stops laughing*

Laura: *evil smiles* one day jasmine *evil smiles* one day

Jazzy: ahhhhhh.! *runs off*

Laura: *starts laughing*

Later that day (5:30 p.m) with laura at her house

Laura: dad please let me go.!

Steve: sweaty-

Laura: don't call me that I'm not a little girl

Steve: princess-

Laura: that's worse.!

Steve: laura.!

Laura: please.!

Steve: honey I'm sorry but your mom said no

Laura: but your my dad.!

Steve: ik I am but your mom and I agreed that you both will not go ok.?

Laura: what ever...*turns around*

Lauren: oh and we got you a baby sitter in case if you try to sneak out

Laura: what.?! You don't trust me.?!

Lauren: of course i do just not right now

Laura: *mad*

Lauren: honey it's the best

Laura: not for me.!

?: *comes in* so when do I start.?

Laura: dad your helper Dave is my baby sitter.?!

Steve: yes

Laura: can this day get any worse than this.? *goes up stairs*

Lauren,Steve: *sighs*

Dave: wow teenagers...

With laura 10 minutes later

Laura: *in her room looking at photos of her friends and then stops when she sees a photo of ross* *sighs* I got it *calls ?*

With Melanie

Melanie: *answers the phone* hello.?

?: hey Melanie

Melanie: oh hey laura what's up.?

Laura: meet me at my house

Melanie: wait but your parents have you a baby sitter

Laura: ik

Melanie: how are you gonna get out.?

Laura: I'm gonna cut the power out

Melanie: fine I'll be there in a few minutes

Laura: thanks

Melanie,laura: *hangs up*

Laura: *changes and comes downstairs wearing black pants and a plain black shirt and a blue little sweater and a blue mask that only covers her eyes*

Dave: *sees her* what are you doing.?

Laura: *looks at him* ummm don't you mean...why am I not doing what I'm doing by what I should be doing but I'm not and at the same time I am.?

Dave: *looks down* what.? *looks at where she was and sees she's gone* laura.? *sees the door open*no no no no no no no no.! *runs downstairs*

With laura

Laura: *sees a lot of switches* well might as well turn them all off *turns them all of*

Dave: no.! What are you doing.?!

Laura: *turns around* turning off the power off

Dave: no no no no no no no no no.! Turn them back on.!

Laura,Dave: *start turning some on but nothing is working*

*a box filled with red lights come out*

Laura: *sees it* what is that.?!

Dave: no.! Stay back.! No no.! Back.!

*the box starts to crack*

Dave: *runs* Ahh.! Wait laura.! *runs back*

Laura,Dave: *run outside* ahhh.!

*jump on the floor*

Melanie,zack,jenny,jazzy,Sara: *walk up to them* what's going on.?!

*a bunch of lights come running out*

?: hello world mommy is home *smiles*

Laura,jazzy,jenny,Sara,Melanie,zack,Dave: *stand next to each other and wind blows on there hair*

Laura: please don't hurt us.! *has her eyes closed cuz she's scared*

?: oh that won't be till later *laughs and flies away*

Laura: *opens her eyes* ok..

Everyone: *looks at dave* what was that.?!

Dave: oh boy...


	4. Chapter 4

When fear came to this world EP 4

With everyone

Laura: what was that.!?

Dave: it's kind of a long story

Laura: well can you sum it up.?!

Dave: that girl is evil and a monster and she's planning to destroy you and your friends...

Laura: *looks at him*

Dave: and your parents are monster hunters and that's why they didn't want to let you out..

Laura: *looks at him* *puts her hands on her ears and turns around and walks away* lalalalalalalalalala

Everyone: *follows her*

Melanie: *grabs her hand and turns her around* laura.!

Laura: what.?!

Melanie: listen to him.!

Laura: what's there to listen.?! Monsters are out to get us.?!

Melanie: yes..

Laura: this can't be real

Dave: laura that girl that talked to us did you see her.?

Laura: no I had my eyes closed...

Dave: she's your evil twin

Laura: what.?!

Dave: you guys also have evil twins all of you but you all need to stop them...

Laura: no way..

Dave: yes way now lets go get your stuff...

Everyone: what stuff.?

In the basement at the house

Everyone: *has monster equipment*

Laura: what about my parents.?

Dave: there trapped

Laura: *sighs*

Dave: you guys go to the cemitary and worn ross and r7 ok.?

Jazzy: it's r5

Dave: ok r5 now go

Zack: but I'm hungry

Sara: *slaps him* zack.! There is no time for eating.!

Zack: 1) owww.! & 2) fine lets go

Melanie: wait what about you Dave.?

Dave: ill stay here and fix the monster capture box that laura broke

Laura: hey I didn't know my parents are monster hunters ok.?!

Dave: laura your a monster hunter to you just didn't know it

Laura: *sighs* lets just go...

Everyone-Dave: *leaves*

Dave: once again teenagers *starts working*

With everyone in the cemitary

Laura: I can't believe this...

Jenny: yea I know.. I'm scared

Everyone-laura: me to...

Laura: *sighs*

*they hear something*

Everyone: *start running* ahhhhhh.!

10 minutes later

Everyone: *leaves the cemitary* ahhhh.!- oh were out...

Laura: the party is over there lets go guys.!

Zack: jazzy how can you run in those heels.?! *running*

Jazzy: it's a gift *smiles*

Everyone: *keeps running*

With r5 and Ryland

Ross: you know what guys lets split up and look for them..

Everyone: ok *splits up*

With ross

Ross: *outside the haunted house where the party is* laura.! Where are you.?!

?: right here...

Ross: *turns around* laura your here *smiles* and...*looks at her* you look different...

Laura: why do you care.? It's my look

Ross: ok.? So are you coming in.? Laura: nope...*smiles*

Ross: why not.?

Laura: I'm not wasting my time spending time you..*laughs*

Ross: *hurt* laura why are you acting like this.?

Laura: this is me ok.? If you don't like it then your lost *smiles*

Ross: laura are you ok.?

Laura: why wouldn't I be.?

Ross: your being mean.!

Laura: and you get uglier everyday.!

Ross: I thought...you liked me..*sad*

Laura: *laughs* please that be the dumest mistake of my life *laughs and smiles*

Ross: *sad and looks down and walks away and leaves inside*

Laura: *watches him leave and laughs*

With jenny,Melanie,Sara,jazzy,laura,zack

Everyone: *runs in the house to see a bunch of people running*

Guys.!

Rydel,rocky,riker,Ryland,ross: *run up to them* guys.!

Ross: *looks at laura and then looks away*

Laura: guys take these.! *hands them equipment*

Riker: what's this.?

Jenny: monster equipment

Rydel: monster.?!

Laura: *explains everything*

Ross: *doesnt believe her but stays quiet*

Rocky: well let's go kick some monster but.!

Everyone: *laughs and leaves running*


	5. Chapter 5

When fear came to this world EP 5

With everyone

Laura: *walks up to ross* hey

Ross: any rude stuff you have to say to me.?

Laura: what are you talking about.?

Ross: you said all that mean stuff to me laura

Laura: what.?! No ross that was my evil twin ask dave he saw her

Ross: laura that's not possible ok.?! Your just trying to make stuff up.!

Laura: no I'm not ross please bel-

Ross: no laura *hands her the equipment* I'm leaving *walks another direction and leaves*

Laura: no ross please...

Melanie: *walks up to her* it will be ok laura I promise...

Laura: I hope so...

With ross

Ross: *walking*

?: hey

Ross: what now laura.?

Laura: aww you got the wrong laura *smiles*

Ross: what are you talking about.?

Laura: laura was right she does have a twin and I'm her *smiles*

Ross: what.?

Laura: wow your so stupid *laughs and disapeers*

Ross: where did you go.?

Laura: *apears next to him* right here

Ross: *jumps up* ahhhh.!

Laura: *laughs and snaps her fingers and makes him disapear*

People are so dumb *laughs and disappears*


	6. Chapter 6

When fear came to this world EP 6

With everyone

Everyone: *walking but hear something on the left side and see a tree*

Tree: *doesnt move*

They hear it again but on there right side*

Everyone: *looks at the tree*

Tree: *looks like it has a face*

Everyone: *tilt their head to get a better look*

Tree: *flies up*

Everyone: ahhhhhhhhh.!

Tree: *captures them*

5 hours later

Laura: *wakes up in a room* huh.? *looks around*

Melanie: laura your awake.!

Rydel: where trapped.!

Laura: ok guys I'm really scared.! Wait what did I just say.?!

Melanie: your scared we get that feeling like all the time...

Laura: ohhh...*scared*

?,?,?: guys.!

Everyone: *looks at them*

R5,Ryland: ross.!

Laura: mom.! Dad.!

Steve,Lauren: honey it's us

Laura: I know..

Ross: we have to stop them.!

Laura: but I'm scared

Ross: don't be..

Laura: *looks down*

Lauren: honey this is not the time to freak out ok sweety.?

?: oh I think this is the perfect time to freak out *smiles*

Laura: *turns around and looks at ?* oh my gosh.. Your me...

Evil laura: yes yes I am *smiles*

Laura: wait a minute this is just like the movies

Evil laura: right

Laura: so aren't you supposed to have a group with you.?

Evil laura: oh right guys.!

Evil Melanie,zack,Sara,jenny,jazzy,rocky,ross,Rydel,riker,Ratliff and Ryland: * stand next to laura*

Nice Melanie,jazzy,jenny,Sara,zack,Rydel,rocky,riker,Ratliff, and Ryland: *stand next to laura*

Laura: wow...

Ross: wow is right..

Rocky: this is just like the movie.! *laughs*

Evil rocky: ik right

Nice rocky,evil rocky: *high five each other and laugh*

Nice laura, evil laura: rocky.! You can't be friends with your enemy.! Woah your calling my rocky evil.?! Swerve girl *roll there eyes*

Evil ross, nice ross: wow

Laura: you know what my parents are right I shouldn't be scared..

Evil laura: and I why is that.?

Laura: the same thing I told Megan...I'd have to care what you say for you to scare me *smiles*

Ross: *smiles*

Evil laura: and did Megan keep her hands to herself.?

Laura: yea why wouldn't sh-

Evil laura: *slaps her*

Laura: *touches her cheek* ow.!

Evil laura: *smiles*

Laura: *slaps her back and pushes her*

Evil laura: *falls down* ow.!

Laura: *smiles* sorry..sike.!

Melanie: BAM WHAT.?!

Evil Melanie: oh shut up.! *about to hit her*

Melanie: no way *grabs her arm and flips her*

Evil laura: ow.! You broke my nail.!

Melanie: 1 down 9 to go!

Ross: so what now.?

Evil ross: clone fight.!

Everyone: *starts fighting*

Rydel: *pushes her*

Evil Rydel: *hits her head and falls down*

Rydel: *zaps her and captures her* yes.! *smiles*

Rocky: *punches evil rocky*

ER: (evil rocky for short) *about to punch back*

Rocky: *pushes him*

ER: *about to punch him*

Rocky: *zaps him and captures him* ha.!

Jazzy,EJ: *fighting*

Jazzy: you don't even deserve to be pretty.!

EJ: what.?! You don't deserve to e pretty.!

Jazzy: excuse me.?!

EJ: exactly you heard me I'm the one and only jasmine that is stunning *flips her hair*

Jazzy: that's it.! *slpas her and pushes her and zaps her and captures her* there.! There's only one jasmine in this world that is stunning and that's me.!

Zack,jenny: *fighting and capture there evil twins* ha.! *high five each other*

Riker,Ratliff: *capture them selves* boo yah.!

Sara,zack: *capture themselves* ha.! *high five each other*

Ross: *captures him self* ha.!

Lauren,Steve: *capture a bunch of monsters*

Laura: *stops fighting with EL (evil laura) ok stop.!

EL: not until I'm done with you.!

Laura: this is so stupid.! Why do you wanna kill my family.?!

EL: because they kept me in that junk box for years.!

Laura: so life goes on.!

EL: not for me.!

Laura: look laura...you don't have to do this ok.?

EL: yes. I. Do.! *slaps laura*

Laura: *holds her cheek* ow.!


	7. Chapter 7

When fear came to this world EP 7

Laura: *slaps her back*

EL: *holds her cheek* ugh.! *about to slap her again*

Laura: *ducks down*

EL: *hits the air*

Laura: *grabs her leg and pulls it*

EL: *falls down*

Laura: *stands up* ha.!

EL: *eyes turn red,mad*

Laura: guys that's not a good sign...*looks at them*

Ross: laura watch out.!

Laura: *turns to look at her*

EL: *slaps her and pushes her hard with her powers*

Laura: *hits a wall and her cheek turns red, in pain* ow...*tries to stand up*

EL: *hits her with a stick on the leg*

Laura: *falls down and hits her head on the floor*

EL: what are you gonna do now laura huh.? Not so brave no huh.? *smiles*

Laura: *on the ground in pain*

Melanie,zack,jenny,sara,jazzy,Rydel,ross,rocky,riker,Ratliff,Ryland,Steve,Lauren: *trying to escape to help her*

Laura: *in pain but reaches to her pocket and tries to zap her*

EL: *ducks down* nice try

Laura: *tries again*

EL: *slaps her hand*

Laura: *drops the monster gun*

EL: now time to kill you... *smiles*

Laura: Noo.!

EL: *eyes turn even redder and uses her powers and makes her float*

Laura: *floats up*

EL: *throws her to a wall*

Laura: *flies up and falls up stairs but doesn't land straight and falls down the stairs* ow.! *tries to stand up but can't and starts to crawl*

Lauren: laura.! *tries to escape but cant*

?: *comes out* nice one

Evil laura: thanks *smiles*

Ross: evil me I thought I destroyed you.!

Evil ross: nope *smiles*

Laura: *stands up and slaps the both of them*

Evil Laura: *falls down*

Laura: *about to slap ross*

Ross: *grabs her arm and flips her over*

Laura: *falls* ow... *holds her stomach*

Ross: laura.! *escapes himself and tackles evil ross down*

Laura: I can't get up ross.!

Ross: *punches evil ross and runs up to her* laura *looks at her*

Laura: ross I'm sorry you thought that was me...

Ross: no I'm sorry for being stupid and not believing you...I just got sad...

Laura: that's ok ross

Ross: laura.?

Laura: yea.?

Ross: is it true you like me back.?

Laura: ...*looks behind him* ross look out.!

Evil ross: *about to hit him*

Ross,Laura: *duck down*

ER: (evil ross) *hits the air*

Ross,laura: *stands up*

Ross: *starts fighting with his evil twin*

Zack: ross here.! *throws him a monster gun*

Ross: *catches it and is about to zap him*

ER: *pushes him*

Ross: *falls* ow.! *zaps him*

ER: noooo.!

Ross: *captures him* finally.!

Laura: laura I'm done with you.!

EL: huh something we can both agree on

Ross: laura.!

Laura,EL: *look at him*

Ross: *throws laura the monster gun*

Evil laura,laura: *run to it*

Evil laura: *about to catch it*

Laura: Noo.! *jumps and does a cartwheel and grabs it and lands on her feet*

Ross: *smiles*

EL: do you really think that's gonna stop me.?

Laura: *thinks* pretty much

Evil laura: but what about your parents and your friends *has them in ropes and next to fire*

Laura: guys.!

Everyone: *coughing*

Evil laura: *smiles* you guys are so stupid

Laura: fine here.! *throws it to her in the air*

Evil laura: *about to catch it*

Laura: *slides on the floor and catches it behind her*

Evil laura: *turns around*

Laura: *zaps her*

Evil laura: *loses her powers and hits a wall* ow.!

Ross: *captures her*

Laura,ross: yes.! Let's save them.!

Ross: *unties them* there

*the fire starts spreading* everyone: *looks at it*

*it explodes up*

Everyone: *falls*

Laura: *gets hit on the head and falls*

Ross: everyone run.!

Everyone: *runs*

With everyone outside

Lauren: ok everyone's here...*doesnt see laura* laura.? Laura.! She's still inside *about to run in*

Ross: I got it *runs inside*

Rydel: ross be careful.!

Melanie: I hope they make it *tear goes down her cheek*

Ratliff: *hugs her* don't worry they will*


	8. Chapter 8

When fear came to this world EP 8

With ross

Ross: *sees laura and runs up to her*

Laura: *fainted*

Ross: *carrys her and runs out*

With everyone at 12:00 at Laura's house

Laura: *wakes up* mom.? Dad.?

Lauren,Steve: laura.!

Laura: *hugs them and tears goes down her cheeks* your ok.!

Lauren: of course we are sweety and so are you *smiles and wipes her tear away*

Laura: *smiles* I'm so sorry mom I should've listen to you

Lauren: I'm sorry to sweety

Laura: you shouldn't be sorry...I love you guys *smiles and hugs everyone exept ross*

Jazzy: well since you knocked out for hours you missed some news.? *smiles*

Laura: what.? *laughs*

Jazzy,riker: were dating.!

Ratliff,Melanie: us to.!

Zack,Rydel: us to.!

Jenny,rocky: don't forget us.!

Sara,rocky: us to.!

Laura: wow *laughs* cute *smiles*

Melanie: well were gonna go to let you and ross talk *winks*

Laura: *rolls her eyes playfully*

Everyone: *leaves*

Laura: ross thanks for saving me *smiles*

Ross: anything for you laura *smiles* listen Laura I have to tell you something..

Laura: *smiles* what.?

Ross: laura...I love you ok and I really want you to be mine but I'm afraid that you don't like me back and I don't want to ruin our friend ship & *keeps talking*

Laura: *smiles at him and leans in kisses him*

Ross: *smiles and kisses back*

Laura: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Ross: *wraps his arms around her waist*

Laura: *pulls away* ross.? *smiles*

Ross: yea.? *smiles*

Laura: 2 things (1) I love you more than anything and you mean everything to me *smiles*

Ross: *smiles wide like an idiot who's totally in love*

Laura: *laughs* and (2) you talk a lot *laughs*

Ross: *laughs* laura wil you be my girlfriend.? *smiles*

Laura: no

Ross: what.? *sad*

Laura: kidding of course *smiles*

Ross: *smiles and kisses her again*

Laura: *kisses back*

Everyone: awwwwww *smiles*

Ross,laura: *smile and them and hug each other*

Laura's POV

So it's true everyone has fear...just like I did...but just becuz you have fear doesn't mean people won't be there for you they will...fear is just another word of something that your really scared of...but don't look down and think positive with the people who love you...just like I now have fear but I'm happy that my friends and family will be there with me to cheer me up just like I will to them(: and finally ross and I are together...so don't sorry at some point your fear can leave or maybe it won't but your friends and family will be there for you...no matter what(:...

End of POV

THE END 3


End file.
